I want to be with you!
by Himiko5
Summary: Audrey is a more than normal girl who has an unrealistic crush on her corporal. Watching him from a distance she starts to unravel painful mysteries and will do anything to help bring peace of mind to Levi. rivaille/levi x OC
1. Chapter 1

I'm not an interesting girl. I never made it into the top ten of the military academy nor do I attract very much attention…I guess you could say that was a good thing but I can't help but feel unsatisfied with my life and how lame I am. Possibly the only interesting thing about me is that I'm a part of the scouting legion.

I know I know, why am I so stupid as to basically offer my body up to the titans? Well, you could say a lot has happened in my life and I couldn't just sit back and watch everyone's future wither away. If I had the chance to do something and save the people I love, even if it might cost me my own life I will do it.

But yes, the scouting legion is the only thing that keeps me from being an everyday average Joe and I am somewhat grateful for that, which is kinda strange.

I guess you could say that being uninteresting makes me somewhat delusional as well. On a daily basis I like to image myself as a girl version of Eren or even the best soldier in the world. Since I daydream more than I work my reality has obviously become twisted. I mean why else would I feel like I had a chance with Lance Corporal Rivaille?

Come on, me? I would never be good enough to stand by Levi's side even in a daydream ( I have no shame) even so this reality doesn't stop my heart from thumping every time Corporal passes by, or yells at me to clean better.

But then again what's the harm? A girl can dream can't she? Just as long as Levi doesn't find out (which there is thankfully no reason for him to) my lame world will continue to rotate just like it should. Sounds kinda selfish right? Eh, oh well.

Sighing, I continued to scrub the floors with a brush thinking about some weird scenario in my head where Levi had to save me, then we magically confess our love for each other and-

"Audrey!" My skin jumped off of my bones while I doubled over, grabbing my heart.

"God dammit what is it!" I yelled before looking up, automatically freezing in my place. Just a second ago my heart felt like it was about to explode, well now…I guess you could say it wasn't beating anymore.

Levi's eyes glared down at me, his hands gripping a clipboard. Dear lord, if you care about me in any such way you wouldn't kill me just yet would you?

"What did you say?" Levi's low, threatening voice entered my ears, chilling me to the bone which finally triggered me to spring to my feet, saluting my superior.

"Y-Yes sir!?" I asked loudly, my voice obviously cracking…I don't like getting in trouble, especially by the Corporal.

Levi looked down at me his eyes showed nothing but I could tell he was debating what he should do to me.

"Do it all again, It's no good." He said before turning around and walking away. I just stood there shivering in my saluting position until I saw him completely disappear behind a wall. Only then did I fall to the ground, my face pale as ever and my heart thump thump thumping in my chest. I'm such an idiot.

"I almost died." I said quietly before picking up my brush and heading back over to the corner of the room, starting over.


	2. Chapter 2

Once I finished scrubbing the floors of the dining hall I attempted to realign my spine while I got up.

"OW..owww why?" I loudly complained while I shuffled through the hallways of HQ, looking like a grandmother who lost her cane.

Sighing I made my way to my room so I could sit down before dinner started. I know I'm supposed to be cleaning but If I continued to scrub any more than I already had been my arms were going to fall off and my body was permanently going to be in the shape of a U. Rubbing my shoulder I fell back onto my bed, already tired but I didn't dare to fall asleep. If Levi caught me missing dinner and found me taking a nap he would make me run around the headquarters until the sun came up.

Rubbing my eyes I stared up at the ceiling suddenly feeling depressed and meaningless. I bet everyone in the scouting Legion saw me as a nuisance. I mean I would understand if they did, I can't even properly do my chores let alone kill a titan. If everyone was getting chased by a titan and I was sacrificed as bait so everyone could get away I would completely understand, at least I would be a help for them then.

Shutting my eyes I thought back to when Levi got mad at me. I wished for nothing more than for Levi to look at me as important (and beautiful…) but the way everything was going these past couple of months I highly doubted that the corporal thought of me as 'important'. He most likely thought that he had to babysit me and it was annoying.

Feeling frustrated with myself I kicked my legs violently, messing up my bed sheets and getting myself tangled up in the chaos. Looking down at the mess I screamed into my hands before I rolled over on my bed, tears pooling in the corner of my eyes.

"If that wasn't the moment of a five year old I don't know what it could have been." My heart skipped a beat when I heard the corporal's voice echoing through my room. Feeling embarrassed and utterly ashamed (and somewhat confused as to why he was here..) I buried my face into my pillow, trying to hold back my crying.

"Go away!" I yelled, not wanting to deal with anyone, especially Levi. I knew that I shouldn't talk back but it was like Levi said, I was having the moment of a five year old. I sat there for a second, waiting to feel Levi's boot connect with my gut but when all I felt was my blanket being ripped off of my body and the mattress sinking in next to me I felt very, very confused.

Rolling around I looked up at Levi who was staring at the wall across from him, his leg gracefully crossed on top of the other. I stared up at him, almost not believing that my corporal was basically in bed with me….(hahhaha I'm such a creep.)

"W-what are you doing?" I asked quietly while I sat up, trying to press down my messed up hair while he adverted his gaze towards me.

"You're really a sensitive brat aren't you?" Levi asked boringly. My face beamed red while my mouth opened and closed like a fish.

"No I am not!" I yelled, my hands balling into fists. Geez! Why is he here if he is just going to tease me? I would have preferred him dragging me out of my bed! My eyes watered in frustration while Levi's unmoving face continued to look at me before he lifted one of his arms, resting his hand on top of my head.

"You're not too much of a nuisance so don't worry." Levi spoke, lightly running his finger through my brown hair before lifting himself from my bed, leaving me speechless.

"Now, for skipping out on the rest of your cleaning duties after dinner you will run laps until the sun goes down." Levi spoke loudly, his steely eyes glaring holes into my face.

"Yes sir.." I said quietly, my cheeks still giving off a rosy glow while he exited my room, closing the door behind him.

"Levi…" My eyes glimmered in light that beamed through my window before I grabbed my pillow, stuffing my face into the fabric and screaming happily into the fluff, not really considering that Levi probably heard that.


End file.
